


Wings

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: wings.tommy missed his.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> hey kid,,,you want angst for the new modded smp?   
> too bad.   
> you dont get to choose.

Tommy stares at Phil, who was in the sky, flying and floating around like there were no cares in the world. He missed that. Stifling a sob, the blond curls into himself.

The scars on his back throb painfully, a reminder of what was never meant to be. 

“Tommy?” A hand rests gently on his shoulder, worry in the person’s tone. “Are you-” A pause. “Are you alright?” 

The blond jerks back in shock, spinning to face the older. “P- Phil?” 

“Hey. Are you alright?” The winged man stares at him with worried eyes. 

“I-” Tommy shakes his head. “I- don’t-” His voice fails him, the normally upbeat and happy boy. It cracks, and fails, and tears well in his eyes. “Your wings, I-” 

Phil’s face melts into realization, and gently, carefully, he cups Tommy’s face in between his hands. “Oh...oh Tommy…” 

A pause. 

And Tommy’s heart sinks.

Did Phil think he was weak? 

“Would you-” Another pause. “Would you like me to carry you? Fly- fly you around? Just for a while?”    
  


He nods quietly, and Phil lifts him carefully, under his armpits, hauling the two into the air. 

And Tommy feels free again.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from sleepdeprivedza's twitter!!
> 
> avian!tommy used to have wings until he lost them and now he hangs around with phil. sometimes phil will lift him into the air and carry him around so he can feel what's it's like to fly again


End file.
